phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Event/Sword of Rose and Blade from Hell
AP: 5 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 200 Zenny: 170 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Ascalon: The Eldritch that escaped our operation the other day? Of course I remember... All right! We'll go take care of it! Ascalon: ...Huh? What do you mean "no," Commander? The newly anointed Seventh Generation Killer Princesses... ...have been ordered by the Church to immediately begin eliminating Eldritch. Their first target: The lone Eldritch that eluded the First Killers in the previous battle... A foe both powerful and intelligent enough to escape eradication once before... With this in mind, the commander suggests leaving the task to a more seasoned team. Grimoire: What, you're saying it's too strong for us? Forcas: Commander, this is an order from the Church, isn't it? Forcas: And yet you still assume we will lose the fight--in fact, you don't even let us try! ---- Question 1=''"You're still not ready for an enemy this dangerous."'' Muramasa: And that's our fault, for not being strong enough...isn't it? |-|Question 2=''"Discretion is the better part of valor."'' Aphrodite: Oh, Commander... You're paying careful attention to our capabilities... ---- Grimoire: You dare underestimate me?! Grimoire: I'm even stronger than Freikugel now, and I'm gonna prove it! Let me at that thing! The commander hurriedly attempts to call her back, but Grimoire is already gone. ...She isn't the only one to leave, either. Muramasa: And what about me? I want to show my sister what I can do, too! Forcas: It is certainly true that until one shows one's strength in battle, words alone are not very convincing... Ascalon: Heeey, where's everyone going? Wait for me! Several more Killer Princesses run off, ignoring the commander's pleas to stop. Vanargand: What?! Aphrodite, we're the only ones left. You, me, and...wait, where's Shu? Aphrodite: She disappeared at some point. Commander, what are we to do now? Aphodite: I think the wisest thing would be to ask the First Killers to bring them all back. The commander tells them that all the First Killers are off on other missions. Vanargand: Then...maybe we should go get them back before they run into that strong Eldritch? Vanargand: Commander, if you think they have no chance against it, then there's no way they can win. We have to stop them before it's too late! Aphrodite and the commander agree to Vanargand's plan, and they take off after the other Princesses together. Ascalon: Forcas, wait! I want to go with you...or would I just get in the way? Forcas: No, you wouldn't...and besides, you and I have shared a connection from the start, Ascalon... Ascalon: Teehee! Good point! Ascalon: If you and I--and all the rest, in fact--hadn't met each other that day, we wouldn't be here now! And so the two begin to reminisce about old times--about the lives they led before becoming wards of the Church... A lone girl walks through the forest, lost... Forcas: I don't know this place, either... Where am I? Forcas: And what's this...spear I'm holding?! Ascalon: Eeek! Forcas: Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that. Who are you? Ascalon: Oh, I'm Ascalon... Forcas: I see. My name is Forcas. Pleased to meet you. Ascalon: Boy am I pleased to meet you! Or anyone! Do you know what this place is? Ascalon: I have no memory of it, yet I still find myself wandering about for some reason. Ascalon: I don't even remember what I was doing before or what brought me here. All I know is that I'm starving... Ascalon: ...and that I'm carrying this weapon here around for some reason. Forcas: I have one as well. Look. Ascalon: Wow! Just like me! We should be friends, then. Wanna explore together? Forcas: Indeed. It's nice to have someone in the same predicament as myself. Ascalon: Great! Let's do it, then! And...you don't have to be so formal, you know. Ascalon: You can be more...natural with me. Forcas: All right. And...Miss Ascalon? Ascalon: What did I just say? Ascalon's fine! Forcas: Hehe, okay... Ascalon. I just wanted to say...thank you. Ascalon: Don't mention it! So...what should we do now? Forcas: First...we'd better find you something to eat. Ascalon: Oh, thanks. How embarrassing... Do you think there's a town or something nearby? Forcas: Who's there?! Longinus: Eek! Forcas: Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you... And you are? Longinus: Um... I'm Longinus. tyrfing: And I'm Tyrfing. We're the ones who should apologize for startling you, though. It wasn't on purpose. Before long, the commander also arrives on the scene. After a small introduction... "So are you Ascalon and Forcas?" Ascalon: Why do you know our names? Tyrfing: Information from the Church. Its members have asked us to protect you. Longinus: ...Right, because you don't have a commander of your own yet. Longinus: It's not good for Killer Princesses to be left alone like that... Ascalon: I'm a...Killer Princess? Huh? That's weird. Something about you calling me that just feels...right. Tyrfing: ...Oh! Get down! Tyrfing: Talk later! We're surrounded! Longinus: Eldritch! ...Cover us, you two! After Stage Clear Forcas: Longinus... You're so strong. Longinus: Oh, no, I'm still in training. I'm nowhere near as tough as some of the others... Forcas: That may be true, but her power clearly already exceeds mine as it is... Tyrfing: *Whew* Nice work. Ascalon: Tyrfing... You looked so cool fighting just now! Ascalon: I've made up my mind! I'm gonna train hard so I can be just like you, Tyrfing! Tyrfing: ...Oh, uh, are you sure? I know plenty of other Princesses who would make better role models, you know... ---- Question 1=''"Will both of you come with us then?"'' Ascalon: Of course! |-|Question 2=''"Not a bad crowd to be around, eh?"'' Forcas: Well, I wouldn't go that far just yet. ---- Ascalon: Commander, thank you for taking care of us! Ascalon: At any rate...let's get something to eat! Forcas: Heh, I remember now, Ascalon, you wolfed down that bread they gave us at the Church the instant we arrived... Ascalon: You don't need to remember that! Ascalon: We have a mission to worry about now! Ascalon: I'm sure Tyrfing and the rest of them are worried about that Eldritch they let get away. Ascalon: Which means our taking care of it wil no doubt set heir minds at east! They'll be impressed for sure! Forcas: You're probably right... Ascalon: I know, eh? So let's do our best! Forcas: I may not obsess over Longinus the way you do over Tyrfing, Ascalon... Forcas: But I'm sure I want her approval, too. Forcas: I want my words to carry the same weight as hers... Category:7th Generation Event